


3D

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what movie?”</p><p>The woman shook her head. “Jus’ the glasses.” She said, Pearl just now noticing her accent. </p><p>Pearl just barely stopped herself from visibly swooning. “I'm sorry, ah, we aren't allowed to give out glasses by themselves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	3D

Pearl sighed as she slouched behind the counter. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Who wanted to see a movie at eleven am on a Tuesday? It had seemed like a good idea to switch shifts with her sister for the week. No dealing with long lines and weekend blockbuster openings. But she had underestimated just how insanely boring her job would be if she had no job to do. And with no homework to do or headphones to listen to music with, she was shit out of luck. All she could do was stare at the clock. 

“Could I have a pair of 3D glasses, please?”

Pearl looked in front of her, barely holding back a gasp. On the other side of the window was probably one of the most attractive women that Pearl had ever seen. Large, curly dark hair, full lips, a strong jaw, flawless dark skin and deep brown eyes, one of which was visible behind a crooked pair of sunglasses. 

Pearl blinked. “Um,” she squeaked, clearing her throat afterwards and leaning closer to the microphone. “W-what movie?”

The woman shook her head. “Jus’ the glasses.” She said, Pearl just now noticing her accent. 

Pearl just barely stopped herself from visibly swooning. “I'm sorry, ah, we aren't allowed to give out glasses by themselves.”

The woman hummed, her lips slanting. “Can I buy them?”

Pearl shook her head. “I'm afraid not.”

She hummed again. “Alrigh’,” she looked down at Pearl's name tag. “Pearl?”

Pearl nodded. “Right,” she croaked. The way she said her name…

She smiled. “I'm Garnet. Nice t’ meet you.”

Pearl blushed, sending a tentative smile back. “The pleasure is mine.”

“I'll buy a ticke’ for Discovering Donna...if you watch it with me.”

Pearl's blush spread to her neck. “W-what?”

Garnet leaned against the counter. “I'm askin’ you out.”

“B-but we don't even know each other! How do I know you won't kill me a soon as the lights go down?”

Garnet hummed again. “Good point.” She held up her pinky. “Pinky promise.”

Pearl stared at the finger behind the window. Then she laughed. “You can't derive trust from such a childish practice.”

Garnet raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” She slid her pinky through the gap at the bottom of the window where tickets and money passed through. “You're right. I don' know you.” She reached up with her other hand, taking off the sunglasses that Pearl realized were broken. Staring at her was the most dazzling pair of eyes Pearl had ever seen, one a deep brown and the other a shimmering blue. “Bu’ I would like to. Whether it's over dinner or at a movie theater.” She smiled. “I jus’ figured this was more convenient.”

Pearl found herself caught in that wonderful gaze. She felt her hand drifting towards Garnet's finger. “I...I don't get off for another couple hours.”

She shrugged. “I'm in no rush.” She held up her glasses by its only arm. “It'll give me time to fix these.”

Pearl looked down at the slightly curled pinky. She slid hers underneath, linking them together. “Okay,” she whispered, a soft smile on her face. 

Garnet smiled back. “Okay.” She took her hand back, fishing her wallet out of her pocket. “Two for Discovering Donna at one thir’y.”

“Don't worry,” Pearl said, pressing the cashier screen. “This one's on me and my employee discount.” She tore off the tickets, placing one in her pocket and sliding the other to Garnet. She picked up a pair of 3D glasses. “And here’s your glasses.”

“Thanks.” She put the ticket in her own pocket, then pulled out a tube of superglue. She tore open the glasses. Garnet snapped off one of the arms, then put the 3D glasses in her pocket too. She spread glue on the arm, then held it against the shoulder of her broken sunglasses. She blew on it softly. 

Pearl looked at the clock, now even more eager for it to spend up. “So...Discovering Donna?”

Garnet chuckled, turning and leaning her back against the counter. “I like cartoons.”


End file.
